


Grimlock

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And he finds you interesting, Blood, FutureAssistant!John, GrimReaper!Sherlock, Meeting Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When meeting the reaper in charge of taking ones soul, it's polite to at least be a bit interesting.</p>
<p>In John's case, he didn't care much at the time, between the pain and the blood, he didn't get a chance to introduce himself to his reaper. Though that didn't stop the mad man from carrying on as though they had been properly introduced before hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock was just minding his own business when the fate's almost literally handed him the interesting soul of John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grimlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot.  
> Just something i thought up a few nights ago and finally got around to writing down.

John lay gasping in hot desert sand. The taste of blood in the back of his throat where he could feel it pooling. Coughing the blood splattered across his face and chest, crimson life flowing away from him he mourned it's loss.

 As a solder he knew it was only a matter of time before the enemy found him.

As a doctor he knew he would bleed out before that happened.

He could hear men screaming and bullets flying through the air, the world had slowed down around him as he bled out into the sand, the lucky sniper that managed to hit him was the same one that he had patched up many weeks before. Kindness, many had said, would be his death. He wanted to buy whoever had said that a drink, make it a cold one after years in the desert.

‘Please god, don't let me die.' He choked out. He didn't want to die yet, he may not have had much to live for but he lived for them all the same.

 What would happen to his sister? She was so angry when he had told her that he joined the army, had stopped talking to him. He hasn't talked to her in two years. He misses her so much, for years it had just been him and her together after their parents died. She was going to be so devestated If he died here, it would tear her already failing marrage apart.

What about the sniper that he had promised to meet up with when he got back? A nice bloke he patched up after a stray bullet got him. Asked him out in the middle of a fire fight while John stitched up the large gash across his left eye. A sweet guy, a little off maybe but John had taken him up on his offer.

 The world around him seemed to stop, all the noise that assaulted his ears stopped. His view of the bright blue sky was blotted out by a tall figure in black.

'A battle field... how tedious.' His rich baritone voice echoed down to John like it was being filtered through water.

'Who-' John choked.

'Oh none of that, it's all very annoying having to explain myself every time I do this.' The man with dark curls sighed kneeling down to look John in the eyes. 'Tell me, why have they sent me to you?'

John just stared into the man’s piercing ice blue eyes; it was like he was sinking into them.

Swirling depths of the purest waters, memory’s and emotions flowed from him and into the stranger before him.

 He was snapped back into reality as he coughed up more blood.

'I see... your life it's very bland really, but there's something else. Something hidden underneath your soul that's interesting, yes I can see why I was sent to you. Tell me, would you like to live?'

Not being able to speak through the blood pooling in his airway he sent his desperation.

'Yes, I see...' the man spoke standing over John’s body. ‘I impart a task unto you, for saving your soul you will find me again and become my guard for as long as I deem it interesting... now forgive me I cannot save you from the pain you will experience.' He said as thou reciting a long memorized verse for class.

He raised the scythe in his hand and mumbled something under his breath.

Before john could do more than blink his world exploded in white and he screamed in agony as a force seemed to shove his very life back into his battered, bloody body.

‘I think I am going to like you John Watson, you’re so strangely fascinating.’ He hears whispered before everything goes black.

Sitting in his hospital room they tell him it was a miracle he was alive. He had been half dead and delirious, mumbling about tall dark and scary blokes, when they finally got to him.

He didn’t need them to tell him how close he had gotten to actually dying; he _knew_ how close he had come.

After all it’s not every day that you meet the grim reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> There MIGHT be more later in the future.... MAYBE.


End file.
